Karácsonyi vallomások
by P. Lidia
Summary: Közeleg a bál, Judy és Nick kapcsolata pedig még mindig elég ködös. Talán az egyik többet érez a kelleténél? Ezt próbálom kifejteni ebben a kis sztoriban :)


1\. 1. fejezet

Judy Hopps nem tudta, milyen meglepetésben lesz része, amikor aznap felébredt, álmosan dörzsölve szemeit. Még mindig abban az ócska lakásban lakott, amit érkezésének napján kapott. Annak már lassan másfél éve. Persze megpróbálta feldobni egy-két dísszel, kevés sikerrel.

Alig várta, hogy munkába mehessen, és újabb rejtélyeket oldhasson meg az ő kitartó társával, Nickkel. Szerette a munkáját, de így, hogy a róka szórakoztatta és segítette minden nap, még jobban élvezte.

Csomagolt magának ebédet, Nicknek pedig áfonyát, mert annak mindig annyira örült. Judy rendkívül izgatott volt, mert ez nem egy átlagos napnak ígérkezett, ugyanis aznap tartották a Karácsonyi Rendőr Bált. Aztán megkaphatják a jól megérdemelt hószünetüket. Hogy minden kellemetlenséget elkerüljenek, megbeszélték Nickkel, hogy együtt mennek… Már be is vásárolt: egy gyönyörű, mélyvörös ruhát vett, ami derekánál fodrosan lógott le a padlóig. Alig várta, hogy viselhesse.

Az őrsre beérvén konstatálta, hogy elkésett, ismét. Bogo ezért szét fogja szedni… Sietve lehuppant az első sorba Nick mellé, ahogy szokott. Azonnal megcsapta a róka illata. Judynak mindig a menta jutott róla eszébe.

\- Ti nyulak csak a ,,sokszorozásban" vagytok gyorsak? – kérdezte azzal a megszokott, szarkasztikus arckifejezésével.

\- Ha-ha, vicces Nick – bökte oldalba – Inkább figyelj od…

\- Hopps! – csattant fel Bogo mérgesen, az kezében tartott aktákat a padra vágva – Késik, és még a száját is jártatja! A végén estig bírságolni fog, Wilde-dal együtt.

\- Uram, ma igazán megeshetne a szíve – kezdte Nick – Ma lesz a bál. Vehetné egy kicsit lazábban a dolgot…

Judy a homlokára csapott. A róka még mindig nem szokta meg, hogy itt nem beszélhet úgy akárkivel, mint a legjobb haverjával. A teremben nevetés hallatszott.

\- A bűnözők sosem alszanak, Wilde! – Bogo arcán hatalmas mosoly terült el – Igazság szerint mára csak egyetlen bejelentést kaptunk. Én akartam utána járni, de sajnos túlságosan elfoglalt leszek a bálra való készülődéssel… Ezért gondolom Hopps és Wilde szívesen elvállalják az ügyet.

A bika átnyújtotta a párosnak az aktákat. Judy rosszallóan nézett Nickre.

\- Szíves örömest… - nyögte a róka.

\- A többiek hazamehetnek. Este pedig találkozunk…

\- Nick, ilyenkor annyira tudlak gyűlölni! – bosszankodott a nyúl a kormányt szorongatva. Már úton voltak a megadott helyszín felé. Az utat alig lehetett látni a havas út miatt. Kiderült, hogy lövöldözés történt a negyedik kerületben. Nem tűnt túl bonyolultnak.

A róka nyugodtan eszegette a neki hozott áfonyát.

\- Nézd a jó oldalát, legalább velem lehetsz – mosolygott a nyúlra.

\- Hurrá, mint minden nap! – csattant fel – Jó, persze nem úgy értem, jó hogy veled lehetek, csak az is jó lenne, ha valami mást is csinálhattam volna ma…

\- Például korcsolyáznál?

\- Így van, például korcsolyáznék…

Nick erre már nem mondott semmit, csak elmerült a gondolataiba.

Amikor megérkeztek a kijelölt ház elé, minden normálisnak tűnt: egyszerű kertes ház volt, karácsonyi dekorációval agyondíszítve a város szélén. Fellépdeltek a lépcsőn, és a mikulásos kopogtatóval kopogtattak. Judy meglepetésére egy helyes nyúl nyitott ajtót. Kicsivel volt magasabb, mint ő, és felismerte benne Alex Bunn-t, a híres Zootropolisi nyomozót.

\- Gondoltam, hogy nagy ügyet csinálnak a semmiből. Egy óra se telik el, és már rám küldik a zsarukat… - forgatta a szemét, amely mellett egy kisebb vágás húzódott.

\- Ó, be se kell mutatkoznia Mr. Bunn! Már olvastam az összes művét. Maga az inspirációm! Én Judy Hopps vagyok, és csak azért zavartuk meg, mert bejelentést kaptunk lövöldözésről… Ugye, Nick? – nézett fel társára. De az csak fortyogva állt mellette…

\- Ja…

\- Persze, világos… Jöjjenek beljebb, és essünk túl rajta, gyorsan.

Belül minden még díszesebb volt, mint kint. Alex leültette őket egy mikulássapkás répákkal díszített kanapéra, és angyalkás bögrében szolgált fel nekik teát.

\- Ezek a béna cuccok hozzátartoznak a magyarázatomhoz…

Judy buzgómócsing módjára jegyzetelt, ámulva a híres nyomozótól.

\- Történetesen összevesztünk a barátnőmmel, illetve már nem a barátnőm – mosolygott Judyra a nyúl – Annyira, hogy képes volt elvenni a fegyveremet. Nekünk, nyomozóknak jár az ilyesmi. Hé, róka, mit forgatod ott a szemed?

Nick szkeptikusan bámult rá.

\- Gondoltuk, hogy nem is engedély nélkül tartod, azért büntetés járna… - mondta karba tett kézzel.

\- Jólvan már, Nick… Kérem folytassa, Mr. Bunn, ne is törődjön vele!

Nicknek ökölbe szorult a keze.

\- Igen, igen… Nem lőtt volna rám, csak meg akart ijeszteni, ezért szétlőtte a csillárt – mutatott felfelé, és tényleg darabokra volt hullva – De ezzel betelt a pohár. Szakítottam vele, és ezt a rengeteg díszt még nem vitte el reggel óta. Ennyi…

\- Ó, hát ennyi lenne, Mr. Bunn? Nagyon köszönjük! – áradozott Judy – hallottam már mennyi ügyet megoldott. A díler csiga tetszett a legjobban! Én sose találtam volna ki, hogy ő a tettes…

\- Ez nagyon megtisztelő, Judy, kérlek tegezz – mosolygott Alex.

\- Khm… Elnézést, hogy megzavarom a kis beszélgetést, de mi nem barátkozni jöttünk. Utána fogok járni, hogy igazat mondott-e. Menjünk, répa! – Nick azzal felpattant és az ajtó felé sietett.

\- Na de Nick, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? – hüledezett Judy – Ő Alex Bunn! A legkiválóbb nyomozónk, sosem hazudna…

Nick a szemét forgatta, és kitárta az ajtót.

\- Még egyszer nagyon köszönjük a beszámolóját, viszlát!

Judy csalódottan felállt, ő még ellett volna egy darabig. De az ajtóban Alex odaszólt neki:

\- Találkozunk a rendőrbálon, Judy! Természetesen én is megvagyok hívva.

Visszafelé Nick vezetett, és kifejezetten feldúltnak tűnt, Judyval ellentétben.

\- Nick, el sem hiszem, hogy pont Alex Bunn-ba futottunk bele! Most már örülök, hogy nem tudtad reggel befogni a szádat – azzal a rókának dőlt, és átölelte a derekát. Abban a pillanatban az autó hatalmasat zökkent. Nick belehajtott egy kátyúba.

\- Ne zavarj vezetés közben! – mordult rá – És ne is oktass ki ilyen kis mitugrászok előtt!

\- Na, Nick, mi baj van? – kérdezte.

\- Már mondtam, annak a nyúlnak csak szerencséje van, hogy így bejött neki az élet…

\- Á, értem már! Szóval féltékeny vagy rá… - próbált viccelni vele a nyuszi.

Az autó megállt, és Judy az apartmanja előtt találta magát. Már jó párszor elhívta magához Nicket, így tudta hol lakik.

\- Idefigyelj, répa, nekem teljesen mindegy… Én akkor sem bízom benne. Nem tetszett nekem ez a nyúl.

Judy inkább nem szólt semmit. Ritkán látta Nicket ilyen idegesnek, és nem is igazán értette az okát. Nem szokták az ügyek csak így felidegesíteni. De mindenképp fel akarta vidítani.

\- Hé, Nick… Mit szólnál ha elmennénk korcsolyázni? Jót tenne az a bál előtt, az úgyis dögunalmas lesz –nevetett.

\- Addig biztos amíg Alex Bunn meg nem érkezik… - bökte oldalba nyulat, de valahogy most nem úgy, ahogy szokta. De azért beindította a motort.

\- Na menjünk, korcsolyázzunk egyet…


End file.
